A new years without Setsuna?
by Kusaka Kyosuke
Summary: Setsuna and Konoka had a fight and Konoka accidentally sent her away! Will Setsuna come back to Konoka? One-shot Konosetsu! Please read and review!


A new years without Setsuna?

December 31

"Hey Asuna…have you seen Set-chan lately?" asked Konoe Konoka.

"Hm…now that you think about it…I haven't seen her for a week already." Kagurazaka Asuna crossed her arms, "Did something happen to you two?"

"To tell the truth…I…sent Set-chan away last week…" Konoka held her arms.

"Wha?! Why?! Konoka you know that she takes things that you say to her seriously!"

"I…I knew that but…Set-chan was avoiding me a little before that, I confronted her about it but she told me to leave her alone and I got mad…I haven't seen her since…Oh Asuna what am I going to do? I can't find her anywhere!" Konoka cried.

_Flashback_

_Konoka wandered throughout the dorms and finally found the person she was looking for just leaving her room._

"_There you are Set-chan!" Konoka happily hugged her guardian Sakurazaki Setsuna._

"_O-O-Ojou-sama!" Setsuna blushed, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I was looking for you! Why are you avoiding me?" Konoka looked at Setsuna with teary eyes, "Are you going to avoid me again like you did before?"_

_Setsuna looked away sadly, "Please Ojou-sama, just go back to your room."_

"_I won't! Not until you tell me what's wrong!"_

"_Do as I say Ojou-sama!" Setsuna covered her mouth in the 'speak-no-evil- gesture, "I-I…I didn't mean that…"_

_Konoka let go of Setsuna and turned away from her, "Fine…if you say so…"_

"_Ojou-…" Setsuna never finished her sentence because Konoka slapped her._

"_If…If you don't want me to be around you anymore then fine! Don't show your face to me ever again!" Tears clearly shown on Konoka's face._

_Setsuna's shoulders slumped, "If that is your wish. Don't expect me to come back." and with that, Setsuna left without another word._

_Konoka shook in frustration and anger, "What did I just do…?" Konoka grabbed her arms as she continued to shake, "I…I just…" Konoka looked back to see that Setsuna was no longer there anymore. She fell to her knees crying, "Set-chan! Come back! Please!"_

_End flashback._

"You told Negi about this right?" Asuna held Konoka into a hug.

"Yeah, but Set-chan left her pactio card in her room." Konoka looked at Asuna with teary eyes, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well…we can go out and look for her. She couldn't have gone too far right?"

"R-Right." Konoka wiped a tear from her eyes.

--

"Sakurazaki-san? She was here about 2 days ago with a sad look on her face." said a shop owner.

"Really? Do you have any ideas on where she could be?" asked Asuna.

"Last time I saw her, she was heading for the forest over there." the shop owner pointed to the forest that leads to Evangeline A.K. McDowell's cabin.

"That's towards Eva-chan's place!" Asuna grabbed Konoka's hand and ran towards the forest, "Thanks lady!"

--

"What? Seen Setsuna?" Evangeline crossed her arms, "Now why would she come here?"

"Be honest Master." Karakuri Chachamaru walked over to them, "Setsuna-san did come over. That was 5 days, 9 hours, and 15 minutes ago."

"Why did she come here?" asked Asuna.

"No reason, just some request."

"On what?"

"Setsuna-san came here, that is all that we can tell you."

"What? Why?" Asuna slammed her hands on the desk.

"I promised that girl to not tell you, especially you Konoe Konoka. I suggest walked back alone. Maybe she'll come to you." Evangeline pushed them out the door and smirked, "Remember, walk alone or Setsuna won't come out."

--

"Geez, she's talking like Setsuna-san turned into a vampire and will only attack people that are alone." Asuna crossed her arms.

"Asuna…can you go back alone? I wanna try something." Konoka took a different direction back to the dorms.

"Be careful." Asuna jogged back to the dorms.

"Set-chan…" Konoka walked slowly and found her way to a fountain. There she slowly smiled.

"O-Ojou-sama?" There Setsuna was sitting on the edge of the fountain staring at the sky until Konoka was in view. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

Konoka just ran up to Setsuna and gave her a hug. Setsuna didn't expect the hug and fell back into the water, completely soaking them. They stared at each other in the eyes and laughed.

"Ojou-sama, why are you here? I went to your room earlier but you were gone." Setsuna took off her jacket and put it over Konoka's shoulders.

"I went looking for you with Asuna…Set-chan I'm so sorry for slapping you and sending you away! Please don't ever do that again! Not even if I ordered you to do so!" Konoka cried on Setsuna's shoulders.

Setsuna held Konoka closer, "I'm sorry Kono-chan…I promise that I won't do it again." Setsuna pulled Konoka back a bit so that she can wipe some tears from her eyes, "Let's go back to the dorms. I can't risk having you catch a cold."

Konoka didn't let go of Setsuna on their way back. Knowing that Konoka won't let go of her, Setsuna took Konoka back to her room.

"Set-chan…why did you say that before? Was I bothering you in some way?"

Setsuna sat Konoka on the couch, walked away to get some clothes and make her something warm to drink.

"Go take a shower." Setsuna handed Konoka the clothes.

"Wha-What about you?" Konoka took the clothes.

"I will after you." Setsuna smiled.

Konoka quickly took a shower and came out, telling Setsuna that it was her turn. 5 minutes later, Setsuna came out.

"Set-chan will you please answer my question now?" asked Konoka.

"I…wanted to surprise you for New years…and I didn't want you to find out. I was out of line on what I said to you on that day! I'm so sorry!" Setsuna bowed.

"Surprised me?"

Setsuna blushed as she dug a small black box out of her pocket, "I…wanted to give this to you…"

Setsuna blushed harder as Konoka took the box from her. As soon as Konoka opened it, she gasped and cried tears of happiness.

"Se…Set-chan…this is…" Konoka looked at Setsuna with her teary eyes.

"I was sure that you would object…" Setsuna looked away, "I already ask your grandfather and father about it…"

Konoka sat next to Setsuna, "Set-chan…look here."

Setsuna turned her head towards Konoka and didn't expect Konoka to kiss her right then and there.

After a few minutes, Setsuna broke away, "Ojou…Kono…wha-what was that for? I thought that you hated me after what I did to you!"

"No, but what you said before _did_ hurt my feelings but then it made me realize that I was in love with you." Konoka leaned on Setsuna, "And this present that you got me is really beautiful."

"Does that mean that you accept?"

"Only if you ask me." Konoka stuck her tongue out playfully.

Setsuna smiled and knelt down on one knee, "Konoe Konoka, even though it took me so long to realize this and get enough courage to ask you this but will you marry me?"

Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck just before she finished, "Of course I would!" Konoka pulled away from the embrace, "So what did daddy and gramps say?"

"They will accept only if you did." Setsuna hugged Konoka, "But if you didn't, then you really wouldn't see me anymore."

After a few moments Setsuna decided to break away from the embrace. She looked at the time, '_11:56... we better hurry."_

"Hey Kono-chan…let's go onto the roof." Konoka and Setsuna walked to the roof and no one was there.

"What are we doing here?" asked Konoka.

Setsuna pointed to the sky. Konoka looked up and saw fireworks making her gasp in surprise. "When did…?"

"That's why I went to Evangeline-san's place." Setsuna winked, "Happy new years Kono-chan."

Konoka kissed Setsuna, "Happy new years Set-chan."

* * *

Kyo: Hey this is my first one-shot hope I did alright! Kinda didn't like how it turned out sorry (sweat drop) but I still hope that you readers like it een though it was confusing, random and/or weird! ;) Please read and review! Happy new year!


End file.
